otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alastair Hall
Description A tall Sivadian man of indeterminate age. His facial features are sharp, and somewhat drawn, and his eyes are a piercing shade of icy-blue. His brownish-blond hair is cut short and disheveled, his chin is ragged with unshaven stubble. A tracery of metallic silver-blue lines can be seen on either side of his forehead, patterns resembling an electronic circuit just under his skin. Similar patterns appear on his right hand, covering his fingers and palm and disappearing up the length of his arm under his sleeve. He often wears a bright crimson-red leather jacket, with gold buttons down one side of his chest, and long buttoned-up sleeves. Under this he usually has a blue or gray button-up dress shirt and dress pants or denim jeans, and may or may not wear a necktie. He carries a cane (sleek and black with a double-helix motif traced in luminous phospherescent colors that spirals up the stem) and favors his left leg when he walks, with a metallic clink to his step and an occassional sound of slightly overstressed servomotors. Genetic Profile Alastair expresses a custom genotype with the wide variety of commonplace modifications typical of 41st century Sivadians and editing to remove any genetic errors (G-1170), including life-extension therapy (L-3980) His physical appearance is an adjusted composite of his parents features, with selection for desired alleles. Enhancements to Alastair's Central Nervous System include slight increases to brain volume and surface area (CM546/s+3) with more densely packed neurons and synapses (ND384 and SC375), along with several other adjustments to cognitive architecture designed to increase cognitive speed and efficiency. Results are dramatically heightened capacity for abstraction, comprehension, learning, recall, and other indicators of intelligence, with a minimum IQ of 220 on the STIS. Concurrent with these modifications, an intentional variation (NRG50-x3) in Alastair's nervous system allows for enhanced neuroregeneration, including self-repair of damaged nerves and regrowth of nervous tissues. A related effect (NP47-v5) provides for a great degree of cortical plasticity in adulthood, easing BMI integration with cybernetics. An additional result of this modification is a marked aptitude for linguistics. Enhancements to Alastair's Spinal Cord and Peripheral Nervous System involve enlargment of primary and secondary neural pathways, particularly those in the sensory network (NV356+SS214), boosting signal capacity and allowing a higher volume and quality of information to be relayed to the brain. In conjunctions with modifications (IP269/S) affecting the audiovisual, olfactory, and somatic regions of the brain this allows a significantly heightened ability to process sense data. Results are acutely increased perception from all five senses and elevated general awareness. Further alterations of peripheral nervous system (NMS362) coupled with refinements to muscle tissue throughout the body (MS854) create a marked increase in both fine and gross motor control. Cybernetic Augmentations Left Leg, Total Cybernetic Replacement. Standard Enaj Cybernetics Prosthetic Model. Due for Retrofit. Right Arm, Total Cybernetic Replacement. State-of-the-art CoCE-X Reconfigurable Multi-Articulated Frame, able to deploy multiple tools simultaneously when in active mode. Is currently equipped with the following modules: *Diagnostic Scanner / Probe Set *Surgical Scalpel Set ECB-3 (Includes 5 Blades) *Surgical Scalpel ECE-7 (Tunable Free Electron Laser) *Surgical Manipulator Kit (Clamps, Forceps, Tweezers, etc) *Combination Rotary Tool (Functions as Drill, Saw, or Grinder) *Penlight (Low-Intensity Beam) *Cauterizing Plasma Torch *Jet-Injector (With Multiple Reservoirs) *Biomedical Gel Applicator *Self-Sterilizing and Repair Unit Central Nervous System, Secondary Neural Net. Nanoscale circuitry creates an additional layer of synaptic connections within the brain, capable of processing in parallel to provide further enhancement to speed and efficiency of cognition. C3 Vertebrae, Brain-Computer Interface. Four-Channel Input/Output Neural Link wired to Spinal Cord. Appliance Control Function and Split-Consciousness or Full-Immersive Network Connectivity enabled via IMA-4008 Module. Ocular Enhancement, Telescopic/Microscopic Optical Zoom. Cross linked with Surgical Arm control system for precision maneuvering when operating under magnification. Neural Software, CoCE AR17.3 Multilayer Augmented Reality Suite. Allows a false-color overlay over normal vision. Personal History Alastair Hall was the beneficiary of of cutting-edge Sivadian genetic engineering, and as a result shared only small fraction of his genetic material with either of his birth parents - a fact which he realized at a very young age. He was particularly alienated from his father, a military officer with a successful career in the Union Fleet. The senior Hall was a strict disciplinarian who dealt out abusive punishments for any failure to live up to his own standards of morality and proper behavior. During Alastair's childhood his father was transferred between military bases around the Orion Arm, with the family living on whatever planet he was currently stationed. Lacking any stable home or long-term relationships, he kept to himself and made few if any friends. Growing up constantly on the move exposed the young Alastair to a variety of cultures, cultivating an entirely cosmopolitan disdain for all races and species. Alastair was a genuine prodigy even by the standards set by his genetic improvements. Very little could challenge him mentally, leading to chronic boredom and laziness when faced with problems below his ability. With his dramatically heightened intelligence he had difficulty relating to his supposed peers, with whom he is impatient and antisocial. When his family returned to Sivad as a teenager, Alastair was able to gain early admission into the University of Enaj and graduated at a young age with an advanced degree in Genetic Medicine. Dr. Hall spent his first few years after graduating at various hospitals on Sivad, before leaving the planet entirely in order to go to work for the Lazarus Corporation. He spent several years employed at the Cloning Facility on Tomin Kora, where he was offered a lucrative arrangement with the Gray Syndicate to provide medical assistance on the side. In 4008 Alastair was on the New Lunite casino space-station, the Stars and Garters, when it fell through a rift in space-time into the year 2650. Acclimating quickly (he never liked his old universe anyway), he has since been working with others from his own time to rebuild a 40th century level of technology based on their own knowledge and records. Links Player Profile category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Millennium Sivadians category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:OtherSpace Characters